1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel and a repair method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices, which have reduced weight and volume when compared to a cathode ray tube, have been developed. Such display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device and the like.
Recently, research on large-sized organic light emitting display device has been made. Much research is in progress to increase yield of a manufacturing process of a large-sized organic light emitting display device, and also research is in progress to differently overcome problems associated with organic light emitting display devices, even if the yield is low.